The Chosen One's Aide
by KiraMinami24
Summary: Set before Ash competes in the Sinnoh League Tournament, Tsukino Yuyami, a pokemon fan of the real world, was sent to the pokemon world to help the Chosen One and his friends save the pokemon from danger from the hands of Giovanni. Will they succeed or not? Read to find out! AdvanceShipping and slight IkariShipping! ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo guys!**

**This is my second story already! So please no flames!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

A sixteen year old girl was in her room, eating a lollipop while watching an anime in her laptop. The girl had long black hair, black crystal eyes and fair skin. She was wearing a white T-shirt with a black sleeveless jacket over it, blue jeans and a black beanie hat.

She sat cross-legged in her bed and her eyes were glued to the screen. She was watching an anime entitled "Pokemon". It showed creatures that you would never see in real life, towns having really weird names, items that you can't even find in the real world(except in toy stores or anime conventions), and strange careers like a trainer that trains the bizarre creatures or pokemon, a coordinator that shows beauty of the pokemon in contests, a researcher who studies the 'pokemon' on their habitats, skills, personality and other things researchers research about and other careers.

The anime was all about a raven haired boy named Ash Ketchum, who has always dreamed of becoming a Pokemon Master and as soon as he hit the age of ten, he rushed to Professor Samuel Oak's Laboratory to get his first pokemon. Originally wanting to choose Squirtle, Ash ended up getting the Pokémon Pikachu, and left on his journey. At first, Pikachu did not listen to Ash and kept running away, so Ash had to tie him up. Then after getting chased by a flock of Spearow, Ash attempted to save Pikachu from them; Pikachu, after seeing Ash so determined to help him, protected Ash from the Spearow. And thus, their friendship and their story begins.

He went to different regions, challenging trainers, meeting friends that travel with him. Now currently on the episode the girl was watching, the Ash was in a region called the Sinnoh region.

He has his Pikachu with him all the time and had two traveling friends, Brock who gave up his position as a gymleader and decided to become a pokemon breeder, traveled with Ash in not just this region, he also went with him in other regions namely Kanto, Johto and Hoenn.

Another companion of Ash's was Dawn, who just started her journey and following her mother's footstep to become a Top coordinator. Her first pokemon was a blue penguin like pokemon called Piplup. Right now, the girl was watching an episode where Ash was battling a trainer named Paul, who had a terrible way of treating his pokemon. The girl pause the video, threw her lollipop on a nearby trash can and sighed. She took an Eevee plush toy and hugged it. Then she sighed again.

"I wish pokemon were real...I wish I can go on a journey...seeing other places...I wish I was a trainer...so I can beat the strongest trainers in the world..."the girl wondered out loud. Then the door suddenly burst open showing a seventeen year old guy who had his right leg in the air, as if he kicked the door open.

The guy had the same black crystal eyes like the girl but had brown hair. He was wearing blue plain jeans, a black T-shirt that said in the middle with in big font letters, "I'M AWESOME!" which was pretty lame.

The guy put down his leg and grinned when he saw the girl's irritated face, as if it was an accomplishment that he made her irritated. The girl sighed and looked at her brother, annoyed.

"Hoshimaru...ever heard of the word knocking? Or are you stupid enough to even know what it is?" the guy's grin just got wider, if that were possible.

"Well, what can I say? I just wanted to see my little sis before I leave." Hoshimaru said, patting the girl's head. The girl swatted his hand away and glared.

"I'm a sixteen year old girl. So please, don't treat me like some sort of kid. And don't you even dare call me _little!_ I'm 5'4 feet tall!" Tsukino shouted as she threw a pillow on Hoshimaru and hugged her plush-toy. Hoshimaru rolled his eyes.

"Coming from someone who still watches anime like 'Pokemon'."The girl got angry and kicked his stomach hard, which let him crouch touching his stomach and groaned.

"If you got something to say about me watching anime especially Pokemon, I'm really gonna kick you somewhere where it really hurts!"The girl said threatening the boy.

"W-What's...the p-point.., Tsukino? You just kicked me!"Hoshimaru said, still crouching. Tsukino crossed her arms and glared at Hoshimaru.

"Don't try faking it, bastard. It's pretty obvious...Stand up already, idiot."the boy stand up and looked as though his stomach pain disappeared.

"You know me too well sis."he said sighing.

"That's because we go to the same high school _and_ are in the same club which is the Taekwondo club. I've seen you train before your matches and seen you beat other stronger people in other schools. I don't see why my kick would've had hurt you."she said making a point. Hosimaru just laughed and rubbed his sister's head.

"As I said before, you know me too well."he said grinning happily. Tsukino just scowled and swatted her brother's hand away from her head again.

"Whatever. Anyway you said you were going somewhere..where and why exactly?"she asked still hugging her plush toy. She saw the tensed face of her brother. She raised her right eyebrow.

"You were going to buy 'those' kind of magazines, were you?"she asked, grinning from ear to ear. Hoshimaru paled at this.

"You're not gonna tell mom right?"he asked. Tsukino was whistling innocently her arms at her back.

"Are you?"he asked. His answer was questioned by a devilish grin.

"Thought so..."Hoshimaru grumbled. Tsukino giggled lightly and clapped a hand on her brother's right shoulder.

"What can I say, onee-chan? I know you too well~"she said playfully. Hoshimaru's reply was a scowl on his face. Tsukino just smiled innocently at him.

"I swear...you have got to be some sort of devil..."he muttered. Tsukino just smiled.

"I'll take that as a compliment, my dear brother." Hoshimaru only scowled and went to the door.

"See ya."he said waving goodbye at her. Tsukino waved back. Hoshimaru went down and was about to go out when he heard Tsukino laughing.

"Onee-chan! I hope you come home later _clean_! I don't want to see your face sweat from being aroused from those magazines!"she shouted happily. Hoshimaru widened his eyes and shouted her name._  
_

"**TSUKINO!**"

* * *

Tsukino went down the stairs a Nintendo DS on her right hand and went to the living room. She rushed to the couch and sat on it.

She turned on her DS, showing a title in the middle, 'Pokemon, Platinum Version.'

"Nothing beats a good game of Pokemon."she sighed happily and played the game. Leveling up her pokemon, battling trainers and going to other places.

She already played the game and finished it countless times. Usually she would have been bored if she kept on playing, but never stopped because for some reason, she liked playing it.

After a few hours, she threw a fist in the air and cheered when she beat another trainer who had a metallic-like armored pokemon that was called Aggron.

"Yeah! Take that, you fucktard! Me and Shadow are going all the way!"she exclaimed and went back playing again. But then she stopped.

"Hmm...I wonder what the world would look like if pokemon existed..."she wondered out loud.

"Well...for starters, gyms and contests would've existed... wait there's already something like that...well not gym leaders though...and their would be a lot of travelers..."then she thought of something and grinned.

"I might become a trainer and set off for my journey and onee-chan too..."she said, a glint of excitement in her eyes. and she also remembered another great thing for her.

"And there won't be school! No more homework!"she said dreamily but was soon followed by a frown.

"But..."she paused.

"Unlike the game world, it might be dangerous. Traveling alone at broad daylight and sleeping alone on midnight..."she said and shivered. The she realized that she was talking to herself.

"Stop it, Tsukino! Don't talk to yourself about that! Just play and relaxed!"she continued playing happily.

She looked at the wall clock a few hours later. She widened her eyes when she saw the time.

"5:30? Woah...I've been playing for over five hours?"she asked herself. Then, a voice was heard near the front door.

"Tsukino! Hoshimaru! Tadaima!"shouted a very cheerful voice. Tsukino immediately knew who he was. She placed her DS on the table, bolted up and sped to the front door finding an adult man who looked like a 45 year old man with brown hair the same as Hoshimaru's but had dark brown eyes. He was wearing a business suit with a suitcase with him.

Tsukino quickly and strongly hugged the man.

"Oto-san!"she exclaimed smiling happily. Her father smiled to but his face was turning blue.

"Tsu-Tsukino dear, I'm...happy to see you too...but please let...go. I can't...breathe!"he shouted. Tsukino realized what she was doing to her father and removed her arms, embarrassed.

"Gomen ne, Oto-san..." she said scratching her head. Her father only sighed.

"It's okay, but please don't do that again."her father said smiling.

"Hai!"she said, saluting her father. Her father only chuckled but stopped when he noticed someone missing.

"Where's your brother?"he asked.

"Hoshi? He's _fine,_ Oto-san~ In fact, you might see him walking here with his hands on his pants."she chuckled devilishly. The man sweat dropped.

"Okay..."he said, not believing her daughter. She just smiled and went to the living room. Her father sighed and followed her.

* * *

They went to the living room soon after that. Tsukino's father sat down in the couch while Tsukino bombarded him with questions.

"Are you okay? Are you tired? Do you want something o drink? Water? Juice? Soda?"she kept on asking, switching from a question to another question.

"I'm fine, Tsukino. What's been making you excited?"he asked and Tsukino finally stopped and smiled sheepishly.

"You've never been home early...so I kinda got excited...that's all..."Tsukino said, feeling embarrassed. Her father only chuckled heartedly.

"So that's it. I'm sorry for not being home early."he apologized as he rubbed his hand on Tsukino's head. Tsukino swatted his hand, irritated.

"Oto-san! Don't do that! And don't apologize! It wasn't your fault you were busy with work."she exclaimed, waving her arms in the air.

"Okay, okay. I won't this time."Tsukino huffed and went to the kitchen, preparing something good to eat for her father.

Her father slumped to the couch and let his muscles relaxed. It must have been a rough day for him.

He kept looking around he room. He saw some pictures on the walls. He paused and stared at a family portrait that showed a family relaxing on a beach.

It was them ten years ago. Tsukino's father, a younger Hoshimaru splashing water at a younger Tsukino who was splashing at him back. There was also another woman who was an older version of Tsukino. She had the same long black hair and black crystal eyes. Their faces showed happiness, playing at the water and all.

Tsukino's father sighed knowing that his wife isn't here with them anymore.

He looked at the table and noticed that Tsukino's DS was there, still on. He sighed for his daughter's carelessness for wasting the battery pack of the console. He took it and decided to turn it off when he noticed the what the game was. Then he chuckled softly.

"_She even likes what **she** liked when she was still here..._"he thought, smiling to himself.

Tsukino went back with a tray of food and drinks for them. She then noticed that her father was looking at something.

"Hmm? What's that?"she tilted her head to look at what her father was looking at a better angle. And she found out that _that something_ was her DS.

"Oto-san!"she shouted. She put the tray on the table and took the DS off his hands. Tsukino glared at her father. Her father put his hands up in defense.

"What? It's your fault that you put it there."he chuckled as his daughter glared at him some more.

"There's a rule that 'Don't mess with other people's stuff', Oto-san!"her father's chuckle turned into a loud laugh.

"Since when did that rule came in here?"Tsukino threw a nearby pillow in one of their couches at her father.

"Since the time when I told you not to mess with my stuff! What else?"she shouted but was laughing too. Both of them threw a laughing fit.

Finally both of them calmed down. Tsukino's father was still laughing but not loudly. So was Tsukino.

"So you're still playing that game?"he asked finally stopped laughing but still had a smile on his face. His daughter smiled sheepishly.

"Well...it's a cool game...and I before I knew it...I got addicted to it."she said, scratching her head. Her father raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so...but I thought you already finish the game." He wondered why Tsukino was still playing the game despite her already completing it countless times but he already knew the answer.

"I don't know...I guess I never got tired of it."she said, laughing nervously. Her father smiled.

"Of course you will never get tired of it. You're mother did always liked the game before."Tsukino perked up and looked at her father with curious eyes.

"Really? Is that true?"she asked curiously, acting like a ten-year old.

"Yes. In more _ways_ than you know."he chuckled. He knew about his wife's 'secret' and was willing to tell her daughter considering that she like pokemon.

"Really? In what ways?" Her father sighed.

"Let's just say that she had a different encounter with them."he said to his daughter mysteriously. Tsukino just stared at him wierdly.

"Huh? What do you mean by 'encounter', Oto-san?"she asked, tilting her head. Her father just chuckled.

"You'll find out when you get older."Tsukino didn't liked the response. She crossed her arms and pouted.

Then, a knock was heard on their front door. Tsukino and her father looked at each other.

"I'll get it. Since you're tired and all." Tsukino went to get the door. And when she opened the door, she started to laugh loudly and Tsukino's father also can hear a scowl and some words.

When Tsukino came back, she was giggling. Her father raised an eyebrow at her. Tsukino saw this and pointed at her back. Then Hoshimaru revealed himself and was holding a plastic bag infront of his 'that'.

"I knew it...you were going to laugh...I can't believe I had you as a sister..."Hoshimaru grumbled. Tsukino just laughed.

"Awwww. I love you too, Hoshi-nii~"she said wanted to say something to her but stopped when he saw his father.

"Oto-san! Wh-what are you doing here...?"he asked nervously, sweat forming in his face. He didn't want his father to let him know that he was reading 'that'.

"Well, I came home early from work. Why did you asked, Hoshimaru?"Hoshimaru became more nervous which led to Tsukino laughing.

Hoshimaru glared at her and went back to looked at her father.

"W-well...you see..."He was stopped went his father stopped him.

"No worries. I don't need to know. I already know what you did a while ago. And it's okay, it's normal for a teenage boy to act that way. Even I was like that before I met your mother."He said winking at his son. Hoshimaru widened his eyes and Tsukino gagged in disgust. Boys, she thought. Can't understand their fantasies.

She smiled that everything was just the same. But her happy thought was shattered by a voice.

_The time has finally come._

She looked at her surroundings, trying to find where she heard it. Hoshimaru looked at her weirdly.

"Hey, you okay? You've been looking around lately. Wait! Don't tell me! You wanted to go to the rest room but you forgot where it is?! How chil-"but was cut off by Tsukino punching him in the face, silencing him.

Which led them into an argument. But both of them were smiling like idiots as they hit each other.

Tsukino's father looked at Tsukino who was laughing at Hoshimaru, that was swearing at her.

"_It looks like she's finally noticed it. I guess the time has come already."_her father thought, looking at his daughter sadly.

* * *

It was already 11:50 am and yet Tsukino still couldn't sleep. She was pondering about the voice she heard a while ago. Could it have been...a ghost? No, it couldn't be...

"Maybe I was just imagining it...?she wondered.

She kept on thinking but finally gave up and threw her hands in exasperation. She grabbed her DS at her dresser and turned it on. She sighed

"It'll just clear out of my mind when I play this."she looked at the clock and saw that it was already 11:59.

"_Huh...that was fast..."_she kept on playing her DS. But then, when the it was 12:00, she heard a bell ringing and the same ominous voice before.

_The time has come for you to come here._ Tsukino bolted upright and became frightened. She clutched her DS tightly.

_You must help us and the Chosen One. "Wha? Who should I help and the Chosen One?"_she thought, but was afraid.

_Come! We seek help from you, O Great One._ "_What the hell...Did it just called me, Great One?"_

_Please! Come to our aide! _After this, light engulfed her bedroom.

"What the fuck's going on?! Wait...stopped..!...AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

* * *

She opened her eyes and bolted up. She looked at her surroundings. Judging from the looks of her surroundings, it seemed that she was in a hospital room.

"What the? How did I ended up here?"She looked at the window and saw that it was daylight.

"It's already morning? That's not right..."she looked at her surroundings again.

"_What the hell? Why am I in a hospital room...and what was with that voice?!"_She kept on pondering but stopped when she heard someone's voice.

"Excuse me?"Tsukino stopped thinking and looked to see who it was.

When she saw the person, her eyes widened. It was a mixed of pure shock, belief and surprise.

"No way...It can't be..."she muttered.

She looked at a guy who looked like the same age as her, but had a childish face. He had warm chocolate brown eyes, brown skin and messy hair. He was only wearing a black T-shirt with a orange horizontal line on the center and blue plain jeans. He had a Pikachu on his right shoulder.

Tsukino couldn't believe it. But he was right in front of her. The guy she always watched in 'that' anime.

She was looking at the boy named Ash Ketchum.

* * *

**So, what do you readers think?**

**Was it good or bad? I'm just hoping it's good...**

**So Anyway, Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm back!**

**Tsukino: Finally! Another chapter for MY story!**

**Me: Hey! This is MY story! Not yours!**

**Tsukino: But it's still about me, right?**

**Me: ...Yeah, I guess...**

**Tsukino: Oh yeah! I am good!**

**Ash: (appearing out of nowhere)Hey guys, we should start the chapter already. Don't want to let the readers waiting.**

**Me & Tsukino: (hugging each other)GAAAH! Since when did you get here?!**

**Ash: (shrugged)Just a while ago...**

**Me: (recovering)Guess we don't have much of a choice but to start this. Tsukino, do the Disclaimer!**

**Tsukino: (saluting me) Hai! Kira doesn't own Pokemon. If she did, Ash would have been cooler than this. (looking at Ash)**

**Ash: Hey! I am cool!**

**Me: Whatever. Anyway, Begin the story!**

* * *

_"No way. No freaking way. This must be a dream. Yeah, it has to be a dream. There's no freaking way that I'm actually looking at Ash Ketchum. **The** Ash Ketchum. As in he's standing just a few feet away from me. With Pikachu on his shoulder. Maybe I'm loosing it. I must be imagining things. I maybe a pokemon fan, and maybe I can imagine these kinds of things, but honestly! I am not **this** delusional! I have my own limits! Maybe it's just my stupid brother. Wearing the same clothes as Ash's, just trying to annoy me. Ugh, stupid, fucking brother."_

That's what Tsukino thought.

But she saw it. It wasn't her stupid brother, but **_the_** Ash Ketchum. He had the same clothes he wore from the Sinnoh region. He had his Pikachu on his right shoulder. They were looking at her if she was okay.

Tsukino panicked. She began to sweat _**a**_** lot.**

What was she supposed to do in this moment? Scream? Freak out? That would have been the usual options for people who became delusional as Tsukino would think in this situation. **_  
_**

But Tsukino didn't want to attract attention, so she acted what **would normally **happen**.**

"Where...where am I?" she asked, trying to sit up steadily and holding her head as if she had a headache.

It wasn't really normal. Well, to people that weren't teleported(that's what she thought that happened to her) in another world(that's what she thought she was in).

But Tsukino was one of the best actresses in school. In these kind of situations(although this is the first time happening to her), she has to act like-clueless(although she really was clueless) even if it meant she was going crazy.

Ash heard her question and began to straighten up. He grabbed the nearest chair and sat on it.

"You're in a Pokemon Centre."Ash said looking at Tsukino. Tsukino began to looked at him.

"What...happened to me? A-and...why am I here...?"Tsukino said in a low voice. Ash and Pikachu looked at each other and looked at her again.

"You didn't know what happened? We thought you knew..."When Tsukino didn't say anything else, he began to explain what happened to her.

"Well...we saw you lying on the ground a-and you were turning pale. We couldn't just leave you there so we took you to the nearest centre." Tsukino just stared at him.

"We?" Ash began to blushed in embarrassment.

"S-sorry. I meant me and my friends. Me, Dawn and Brock." He said scratching his head.

Tsukino stared down to her bedsheets, remembering what happened to her before that.

"_A voice...Before I came here, I heard a voice. It said, things like 'coming here' and calling me 'Great One...' But it doesn't explain the sudden time difference and why I'm here..."_

Tsukino looked at Ash again, who seems to be looking right at her.

"Hey...um...how long was I asleep?" Ash break his gaze from her and looked at the clock.

"You were asleep for...ten hours?" Ash looked at Pikachu, who just shrugged. How the hell was it supposed to know the time when it doesn't even have a watch?

"I...I see..."

An awkward silence filled the room. Both of them didn't said anything to each other. Tsukino was thinking why she was here while Ash was thinking of a good way to start a conversation.

"So...um..." Ash was trying hard to start a conversation but was failing.

"Ash?"

Ash sighed with relief. Saved from an awkward silence. He turned around to see May, with her Glaceon behind her.

Tsukino widened her eyes in surprise. Why was May here? Wasn't she supposed to be competing in the Grand Festival in the Johto region? Tsukino became more confused at seeing May here.

"Is she still asleep? We have to-" Whatever she was going to say next, she immediately stopped herself as she saw Tsukino awake.

"Um...hey. Looks like you're awake..."she said nervously. Ash rolled his eyes at her while Pikachu was laughing at her.

"May, I think it's obvious that she really **is** awake. Who would be stupid enough **not** to notice." May glared at him for the comment.

"Ash, I was just making a statement. And even if-stop that already!" May shouted at Ash at Pikachu, who were busy snickering at May.

"Um..." Both of them turned to looked at Tsukino. They forgot that Tsukino was awake now.

"Sorry...forgot you were awake..." May said nervously. Tsukino shook her head.

"Don't worry about it. I understand. It's not normal you get to see a girl lying in the ground out of nowhere. Besides, you guys look like you were having fun...Are you guys dating?" Both of the teens blushed red.

"N-no! We're not dating...!/ T-that's not-" Both of them kept on telling Tsukino that they were not dating. Tsukino only giggled at this.

"_It's obvious they have feelings for each other. Since I'm here, maybe I can hook them up!_ _They're soooo cute together!_" Tsukino started giggling happily at the sudden thought, forgetting the **real **problem.

"Okay, I get it. You guys aren't dating." Tsukino said, still giggling

May looked everywhere but Ash. "T-that's right! Me and Ash are** not** dating." May said like it ended everything up. Ash only blushed and laughed nervously and Tsukino was still giggling.

To avoid herself from embarrassment, May decided to change the subject.

"A-anyway! I should introduce myself." May straightened. Tsukino mentally laughed.

"_They'll be surprised that I know them already. Although it won't be that suspicious I know them. They are famous here after all..."_

May came close to her and introduced herself. "My name's May, May Maple. " May said giving Tsukino a smile. Tsukino nodded and smiled at her.

_"So May's last name is Maple...Guess the authors from the fanfics I read were true...Now I'm wondering how they found out in the first place..." _ Tsukino turned to Ash.

"My name's Ash Ketchum. And this is Pikachu! My partner." Pikachu saluted her and yelled a "Pika!" to her.

"Nice to meet you guys. My name's Tsukino Yuyami. But you guys can call me Tsukino."

May raised her eyebrows at this. "Tsukino? It means 'moon' right?" Tsukino nodded.

"It is. Dad said Mom was the one who come up with my name." she looked down and smiled sadly. She never met her mother. There weren't pictures of her either. She didn't know why though.

"Tsukino...you okay?"

Tsukino looked up to see Ash, May and Pikachu looking at her, worried.

"You alright? Does your head hurt?" Ash asked, hoping he was wrong.

"_Why would they be worried about me? They don't even know me and yet..." _

Tsukino shook her head and smiled at them. "I'm fine. Sorry, I let you guys worry."

They still didn't look convince but decided to believe her. "Okay, if you say so..." May said, while rubbing her right arm.

"Anyway, how did you ended up there?" May asked, coming closer to her.

Tsukino flinched at the sudden question. She almost forgot her own problem. "I don't know...I didn't remember anything before you guys found me..." She lied.

Well, it wasn't really a lie, to Tsukino that is. The only thing she remembered was the voice and the light. After that...nothing.

"_This is getting confusing..."_

"Nothing?" Ash asked.

Tsukino looked at him. What would happen if she told them about it? They might think she's crazy. But still...

"Nothing." she replied.

May and Ash exchanged looks at each other. Then looked back at her.

"Okay...if you say so." May said but still wondered if Tsukino was hiding something.

"You should rest. The doctor said you shouldn't tire yourself." Ash said, standing up. Tsukino wanted to protest that she was fine but as soon as she almost got out of bed, she felt a tinge of pain and nausea and fell down.

"See? We didn't just found you unharmed. You had a bump on your head when we found you. So for now, you should rest, okay?" Tsukino only nodded while her right hand was placed on her forehead.

"Well, we'll be going then. We'll come back next time. Just make sure you rest, okay?"

Both Ash, May and Pikachu waved a goodbye to Tsukino and exited her room.

The moment they left, Tsukino slumped to her bed, exhausted.

"What the hell...?"

If this was really the Pokémon world, why was she here? Who sent her? What did that voice asked for help? She kept on asking these questions to no one many times.

She wanted to know but she was tired. She couldn't take all of this in an hour. Other than the things she wanted to know, the only thing she wanted right now was a good sleep.

"I can't believe this is happening..." She whispered and drifted to sleep, wondering what was in store for her the moment she will wake up.

* * *

**Finally! The second chapter's done! :D**

**Sorry. It's really short. But I promise the next chapter will be a long one.**

**What do you think will happen to Tsukino? Who do you think teleported her and why? What will she faced once she wakes up? Why am I asking these questions to you? **

**Answer? I don't know...**

**Anyway, Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo minna! Another day for a good chapter!**

**Ash:(sulking)...**

**Me: Hm? Something wrong, Ash?**

**Ash:(looked at me then turned away)Last chapter...**

**Tsukino: Last chapter?**

**Ash: You guys told the readers I'm not cool...**

**Me & Tsukino: You're still affected by that?!**

**Ash: 'Course I am! It still hurts you know!**

**Me: (patting Ash's back)Don't feel bad, Ash. You're always cool to us.**

**Ash:(looked at me) Really...?**

**Tsukino: Yeah! Although sometimes...**

**Me:(punched Tsukino in the stomach while smiling)Anyway, let's ignore that for now. Tsukino, do the Disclaimer, if you please!**

**Tsukino: (groaned in pain)You're sooo going to pay for that...Kira doesn't own Pokémon...Now...to get Kira...Hey! Get back here!**

**Me: (running) Make me! Enjoy the chapter guys!**

**Ash: (looked at us and sighed)This is gonna take a while...**

* * *

Tsukino stretched her arms in the air and put them down, her face content with the amount of sleep she had. She still had the hospital clothes on. She was already out of bed, now thinking on what she will do after this. She still needed answers, that's what she thought of. But she couldn't ask anybody. Finding her in the ground out of nowhere was crazy enough, what would happened if they found out she was actually from another world?

She sighed and closed her eyes, thinking of the possibilities that will happen to her if she told them. She couldn't just tell them...could she? She sighed again, tired to even think about it. She opened her eyes and turned around to looked at the window near her bed. Daylight shined through it, signaling her that it was time for her to move out.

Tsukino stared at the window. She was thinking about her father and her brother, Hoshimaru.

"_Oto-san...Hoshi-nii...__I wonder what they're doing right now...They must be worried about me..._" Then she realized something. Something she should have realized before meeting Ash and May. Something she should have noticed from the day she first came here.

She was alone. Her father and her brother were not here. She didn't knew anyone else here other than Ash and May. And even if she knew them, she wasn't sure they would even help her **or** if they even knew the problem in the first place. She looked at the ground and closed her eyes again from the pain she didn't want to feel.

But she didn't want to hold it either. She wanted to cry, to scream out loud and call for help. She wanted someone to help her, to comfort her. She wanted answers. She wanted someone to at least be at her side. She wanted to be like those princesses in the stories that were always saved in the end.

But no. She didn't have such things. Someone to help her or to save her. She had to face it alone. Even if she didn't know what _**it** _is.

She shook her head and opened her eyes to let all of her thoughts go away. But it wasn't really much of a help.

"I hope nothing bad happens..." she mumbled under her breath. She went to the dresser and saw some clothes. She arched an eyebrow, wondering who placed this here. When she took the clothes, a note fell from it. She placed the clothes back and picked up the note.

"Hmm?" She flipped the note and saw her name written on it.

"Wonder who wrote it?" She started to read.

**"Hey Tsukino. Me and my friend, Dawn bought these for you. Thought you needed some 'cause your old clothes were torn and had holes in it. If you need me or Ash, just come downstairs to the lobby. You'll find us there. -May."**

Tsukino smiled happily. May and the others were still trying to help her, despite the fact that they don't even know about her.

She turned her head to the window,smiling. Maybe she wasn't alone. Maybe someone can still help her. Someone that can actually guide her. Someone that might actually be at her side.

She took the clothes and locked the door. She then went to the mirror and examined herself. Then she grinned.

"Well! Time to change!"

* * *

"Alright! Now to find Ash and May~"

Tsukino looked around the centre to find Ash and May. She wore the same clothes she had back at her world. Same white T-shirt with a black sleeveless jacket over it, blue jeans and a black beanie hat. But there was a slight difference. Her hat had a white pokeball-shape marking on the center. She also had a silver crystal necklace which for some odd reason she found inside her pocket. She also wore black and red fingerless gloves.

She went into a corner to find two hallways, right and left.

She looked at the right hall then to the left. "_Wonder where should I go?_"

After a few minutes, she decided to go left...which led her to another hallway with two other hallways...again.

"_May said that they were in the lobby. Question is, where is it?!_"she looked around again and saw a man walking by. The man wore a black jacket, its hood covering the man's face. He also wore darkish-brown baggy pants. She approached the man and decided to asked him.

"Um, excuse me!" The man stopped walking and looked at Tsukino. Tsukino went closer to him and asked if he knew where the cafeteria was.

"Hey. Do you know where the lobby is?" The man stared at her some more then pointed to a direction. Tsukino nodded and started to run again.

"Thank you!" She waved goodbye at him until she made to a corner. The man stared at the direction she went.

"Looks like _they_ have called for help. She also has the same aura as _hers. _It would be wise to kill her right now...But I might as well let the girl enjoy her time...for now."he chuckled darkly and walked away.

* * *

Ash was sitting on one of the seats in the lobby with his friends. He had his jacket back on unlike last time. His Pikachu was on his shoulder. He was talking to his long time travelling friend-Brock. They were discussing about what battle tactics Ash will use in the Sinnoh League. May was beside him, not saying anything and only listening on their conversation. Dawn was also with them, also giving Ash some tips.

May looked at the clock and sighed. The others turned their heads to her.

"Something wrong, May?" Ash asked worriedly. Pikachu wanted to snicker. Of course his trainer would be worried about her.

May shook her head. "No. Nothing's wrong. It's just..."

Brock let her finished. "Is it about that girl? Tsukino, right?" May nodded.

"Yeah...Could she be..." Dawn shook her head, disagreeing.

"May, just because we found her in the middle of nowhere, doesn't mean she has something to do with _you_ being _here_."

May folded her arms, disagreeing. "But what if she was?" Ash nodded, agreeing.

"I think May has a point. Tsukino said she didn't remember anything before she was unconscious. Don't you think that's a little too suspicious?" Dawn gasped playfully.

"Ash! That's the smartest thing you said all day!" Ash glared at her.

"Hey! I can be smart to, you know!" Dawn nodded saying 'yeah' and 'sure'.

Brock sighed at the two. "Maybe it's true, I guess. Just like what happened to Ash back then."

May nodded. "Yeah, he was called 'Chosen One' back then, right?" Ash raised an eyebrow.

"May, how did you know about that? I've never told you about, have I?"

May shook her head. "No, you didn't. Misty did. Remember the time she traveled with us for a while? That's the time she told me about it." Ash nodded. Dawn, never meeting Misty or talk about stories like that from Brock, became confused.

"Huh? What are you guys talking about?" Dawn asked, a little curious.

Ash groaned while Brock laughed. "Well, you could say Ash had a _wonderful_ experience before."

Dawn still didn't get it. She was about to ask what he meant by that but was cut off by a familiar voice.

"May! Ash!"

All of them looked at the direction of the voice and saw Tsukino running and waving towards them. May looked at the others and gave them a 'let's talk about this later' look. All of them nodded, getting the message.

Ash laughed and folded his arms. Pikachu was smiling at Tsukino.

"The sleeper finally awakes." Tsukino glared at him for the comment.

"I don't even want to say anything about that. I'm already having problems..." Tsukino was talking about her situation. The fact that she was here still confused her. Dawn approached her and smiled.

"What kind?" Tsukino tensed up and clamped her mouth.

"You know..." Tsukino did wanted to ask for help but for now, she has to keep it a secret in the mean time.

Dawn arched an eyebrow. "Know what exactly?"

"Nevermind." Dawn giggled.

"Okay, if you say so." She giggled again and held out her hand. "Nice to meet you. My name's Dawn Berlitz." Tsukino smiled back and shook it. Tsukino wanted to wonder why she had the same last name as 'Platina Berlitz' from the manga 'Pokemon Adventures' but quickly shook it off when Brock stand up and went towards her.

"Hello there. My name's Brock Harrison. Nice to meet you." Tsukino smiled at him. Although she wanted to know why he had a last name that was the first name of another character named "Harrison" in the Johto region.

"_Maybe he doesn't exist here..._" Tsukino grinned at them.

"Nice to meet you guys too. May and Ash might had already told you my name but I'll still introduce myself! The name's Tsukino Yuyami. But you guys can call me Tsukino!" Brock chuckled.

"Some time ago, you were weak and pale. But it looks like you're okay now." Tsukino nodded happily and bowed.

"Yeah. It's thanks to you guys that I'm okay now. I'm willing to repay you all for your kindness." Tsukino, although saying this, don't know how to thank them. She didn't have any money or anything valuable. But her father always told her to repay an act of kindness. Ash heard this and shook his head.

"You don't have to pay, Tsukino. It's fine for us." Dawn nodded, agreeing.

"Ash's right. Besides, we're already use to save people from danger. Right guys?" Brock and May nodded, also agreeing.

"So..." Dawn started, looking at Tsukino. "You really don't remember anything?" It was more of a statement than a question.

Tsukino shrugged, her acting face on. "Well, you already heard it from these two." She pointed at Ash and May. "I don't really remember anything before that." Dawn nodded but still wondered if she was telling the truth. But unfortunately, Ash destroyed Dawn's trail of thought when he suddenly shouted.

"Oh yeah! I forgot. Wait for a second guys." He ran back to the room he was staying and then came back with a black backpack slung on his right shoulder.

Brock, May and Dawn knew what it was but Tsukino didn't. What was the bag for?

Ash went to Tsukino and handed the bagto her. Tsukino didn't took it but stared at it, confused.

"What's the bag for?" Ash frowned at her, looking at her if she was serious.

"What does it look like to you?" he asked sarcastically.

Tsukino didn't get the sarcasm and replied the obvious. "It's a backpack. A black backpack. What does it look like to you?" She asked the same question to Ash but eventually took the bag. May sighed.

"It's yours, Tsukino. We found it with you when you were unconscious. Don't you remember?" Tsukino frowned at her. She didn't remember bringing a bag with her. But she acted like it was hers to not cause any suspicion.

"Ah! Yeah...kinda forgotten about it..."she laughed nervously then stared at the bag.

"_This is mine?_" she asked herself. She was about to asked something from them but was interrupted by a sudden burst of light coming out of 'her' bag.

"What the fuck?!" she almost shouted. She let go of 'her' bag. Ash and the others were also surprised. When the light hit the ground, it formed a shape. After a few seconds, a creature or a pokemon as Tsukino thought appeared.

It had a sleek black body, long pointed ears, four slender legs, and a bushy tail. It's sclera had a yellow ominous color and its pupil was black. It had blue bands on its tail and ears, and its forehead and legs had blue rings on them.

The creature looked around to familiarized itself from its surroundings. When it saw Tsukino, it shouted gleefully and pounced Tsukino into the ground.

"Ow! That hurt!" She yelled, rubbing her head. But the creature didn't notice. It only rubbed its head on her body affectionately. Tsukino struggled to stand up, but the creature wouldn't let her. Ash and the others were already recovering but were still surprised at what happened.

Tsukino gave up and sighed. She then watched as the creature rubbed its head on her. It wasn't the first time that she was pinned onto the ground like that, but that time wasn't a dog or a cat, it was her brother. This time it was a real animal or pokemon as Tsukino assumed. When she examined the pokemon, she realized it was an Umbreon, a rare one.

Tsukino almost laughed. What was a rare Umbreon doing at 'her' bag? She didn't knew of course. She examined the Umbreon more and saw a black gem on its neck. The gem had some sort of felt in it. Like she could see darkness by just looking at it.

"_A Dark Gem...So this is what they look like. Weird. Back at the game I played, I also had a rare Umbreon who had this kind of gem..._" She wanted to laugh but stopped when she looked at it again.

"_Hold it...The same pokemon having the same item its holding...HOLY CRAP!._" She wondered if this was her Umbreon in the game. There was a possibility that it wasn't, but Tsukino had to make sure.

"Shadow?" She asked, trying to know if it was hers. It was the nickname of the shiny Umbreon she had back at the game she was playing in her DS. If it didn't respond, it would mean it wasn't hers. But if it did...

"Umbre!" Shadow responded, still rubbing its head on her. Then it went to her face and licked her playfully.

"Hey! That tickles!" Tsukino stopped Shadow from licking her and pushed it off gently. She pulled herself up and dusted herself off. She looked at the Umbreon, as it sat still and wagged its tail happily. It didn't act like a dog when it was happy, but it had the personality of one as it sees its master.

"_Well that clears things up. This is my Umbreon back at the game I was playing. But how did it got out?_" She crouched down and rubbed Shadow's head gently. Shadow, liking the treatment purred with content.

Then Tsukino noticed the looks she was receiving from Ash, May, Dawn, Brock and Pikachu. Judging from the looks on their faces, it must have been their first time seeing a rare Umbreon.

"Wow! I've never seen a rare Umbreon before!" Dawn and May exclaimed. Tsukino smiled. Her guess was right.

Ash nodded, crouching down and petting Umbreon or Shadow. "Yeah! This is my first time too!"

Brock nodded. "The rings on its body have a different color than a normal Umbreon...Tsukino, where did you capture this Umbreon?"

Tsukino almost blurted out "Actually, it was in a game before! I didn't even knew that it was real in the first place!". Well, almost. But she said, "It was a just an egg when I got it from my dad."

Brock nodded and straightened up. Tsukino did the same but stopped when she looked at Shadow again.

"If you're here, wouldn't that mean the other pokemon in my party are here too?" She whispered to not let the others hear. Umbreon only tilted its head, slightly confused. Tsukino stand up and rummaged through "her" backpack. She found what she was looking for and pulled it out.

There were five pokeballs in her hand, polished and cleaned. She wondered if her guess was right, that her pokemon in the game were turned into real life pokemon or they were teleported here from the game. Whichever it was, she wanted to find out.

"Everyone! C'mon out!"She threw the pokeballs in the air, revealing five different pokemon appearing in the room.

One of the pokemon that first came out had a body of a primarily brownish-red color, with sections of white fur on its chest, head and legs, and a large flame burning on its head that looked like it will never go out. The pokemon wore two gold chest rings in place of a chest plate. It also had swirl-patterned gold shoulder pads, knee pads, and wrist bands. It had deep blood-red colored markings on its forehead. It's scleras were yellow, and its irises were blue. Its hands, toes, and inner ears were also blue. It was an Infernape.

The second pokemon beared a resemblance to a cross between a large gray and white starling and a hawk as Tsukino assumed. It also looked like it shared similarities with the harpy eagle. It's plumage was mainly brownish-gray, but had white coloration on its forehead, throat, and chest. It also had black coloration on its crest, neck, and chest pattern, and black tipping on the tailfeathers. The pokemon had a M-shaped pattern on its chest. This one, as Tsukino assumed, was an Staraptor.

The third pokemon was a large, dark-gray dinosaur-like Pokémon. It had a blue stripe on its tail and one blue stripe on each of its knees and wrists. It also had a spike on each knee. It had a blue collar on its neck with two spikes on it. Two of it's head spikes are bigger than the other two. Its red eyes were obstructed by its dome-shaped head. Two short spikes were on the Pokémon's nose. It was a full grown Rampardos.

The fourth pokemon looked like a fully matured lion. It had three gold-colored rings on the backs of its legs and had eyes with golden pupils and irises and red had a blue body partly covered with a spiky black mane from its head to its front legs and parts of its back legs. It's tail was black and thin and long with a gold four-pointed star shape on the tip. A Luxray.

The last pokemon was a weasel-like Pokémon. It's body was purplish-black. It looked like it was wearing a bright red crown, and red collar. It had red eyes and had a yellow gem on its forehead. It had two tails and three claws on each paw. A Weavile.

"_Flare, Sky, Terra, Leo and Jack...All of them..._" She said their nicknames one by one. Her eyes widened and her jaw slightly opened. All of her pokemon from the game were here.

When the pokemon noticed her, they suddenly pounced on her like Shadow did.

"Okay guys! C-calm down! C-can't breathe!" she shouted.

After a few minutes, all of them calmed down. But they were still happy to finally see their trainer again.

Tsukino scratched Luxray's ears and rubbed Rampardos's neck. "I've been asleep for only two days and you guys miss me already?" she asked and laughed. She acted that she was always with them.

She really was with them, in the game that is. But Tsukino couldn't say she never knew.

"Wow..."

Tsukino looked at the direction of the voice and saw Ash and the others stared at her pokemon in awe. Tsukino menatlly smacked herself. She had almost forgotten that they were here.

"Um...what?" she replied dumbly.

Brock didn't looked at her and still stared at her pokemon. "Your pokemon! Just take a look at Staraptor's wings! And Rampardos's and Weavile's claws!" May and Dawn agreed.

"Yeah! I mean, just look at Umreon's fur! It looks like it's glowing!" Dawn exclaimed, scratching Umbreon's ears.

May joined in. "And Luxray and Infernape too! They look like they're experienced fighters."

Infernape and Luxray puffed out their chests. Tsukino rolled her eyes. "_Never thought pokemon had egos..._"

Brock nodded and looked at Tsukino. "What kind of food do you feed them? Fruits? Berries?"

Tsukino shrugged. How the hell was she supposed to know what they eat?! But she had to say something.

"Um...I only give them fruits and the berries they like to eat...that's all..." She laughed nervously.

"_There is no way he is going to believe that..._" She wanted to smacked herself.

Eventually, Brock bought it.

"_That was close..._" she sighed with relief. She wanted to relax with all the things that have been happening even though it was only 9:30am. But she had to find her answers to her questions.

While she planned what she was going to do next, Ash was looking at her pokemon intently. It looked like there was something on his mind.

Finall, he spoke."Hey Tsukino."

Tsukino looked at him questionably. "Yes?"

Ash looked at her then at her pokemon and back at her again.

"How about you and me have a pokemon battle." He asked, having an excited smile on his face. Pikachu grinned too, agreeing with his trainer.

Tsukino stared at him, surprised at the sudden question. "You? And me? A battle?"

Ash nodded."I wanted to know how strong your pokemon are." Tsukino tilted her head.

"As a training match for the Sinnoh league? Alright, I accept-" but was cut off by Brock.

"Wait. How did you know Ash was going to participate in the Sinnoh League?"

"_Crap!_"Tsukino eyes widened and mentally facepalmed.

The others looked at her, also wondering.

Tsukino shifted uncomfortably. "Um...rumors. I heard there was a trainer who had a Pikachu on his shoulder challenging gym leaders and competing in the Sinnoh League. Guess that trainer was you." May laughed and nudged Ash's arm.

"Looks like your getting famous, huh Ash?" She grinned at him.

Ash look at her irritatingly. His face reddened. "Shut up, May! Anyway Tsukino. Is it a yes?"

Tsukino folded her arms and pretended to think. "Hmmm...I don't know...Just kidding! Of course I'll battle you Ash! It be nice battling another trainer." Ash smiled at her.

"Really?" Ash asked.

Tsukino nodded."Yeah." She looked at her pokemon. "Hey guys. Are you okay with that?" Their reply was an agreeing shout.

Brock smiled at them. "Great! I'll be the referee."

Tsukino nodded at him and looked back at Ash. He had fire in his eyes. He looked ready for battle.

Both of them stared at each other. They were going to see who was stronger.

Tsukino was going to say something but her stomach rumbled.

"Before that..." She said holding her stomach in embarrassment and laughing.

"How about we eat first?"

* * *

**Thank goodness!** **I'm done!**

**How was it? Was it good? Bad? **

**Please review!**


End file.
